


change

by yeryer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Smut, Yaoi, hinata realizes he likes kage, i don’t know much about volleyball i’m sorry, i marked this as underage but that’s because they’re both high schoolers so boomers don’t read this, i try to make characters and situations as accurate as possible, kage is dumb, kage is dumb but he is soft, soft kage and soft hinata is just :’), yes there will be poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeryer/pseuds/yeryer
Summary: hinata realizes he has a crush on his teammate kageyama. how will he explore these new feelings while practicing for the nerve wracking Spring InterHigh? (i’m bad at summaries i’m sorry)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> ty ty for reading owo i’m sorry for my shitty writing

hinata's pov

It was late fall, the trees already sporting red and yellow leaves while the weather began to cool. After our close game with AobaJohsai High the Karasuno volleyball club was ready to improve their skills for the Spring InterHigh. 

It was a week before the Spring games. Everyone was filing out of the gymnasium and into the club room to wash up however I was the last one out since I decided to help Kiyoko retrieve some stray volleyballs. 

"Thanks for the help, Hinata." Kiyoko softly said while she placed the last two volleyballs back into the bin. 

I felt my face warm up as I quickly replied, "N- no problem Kiyoko-senpai!" 

The gorgeous manager chuckled before ushering me out of the gymnasium, saying that I should head home before it got too dark. I hurriedly ran up the stairs to the club room before Kiyoko could see the dark blush creep against my skin. 

As I went to open the club room door the usual chatter of my teammates was nonexistent. The only person in the room being Kageyama, his back turned towards me as he changed. I saw him sneak a glance my way before he resumed removing his shirt.

"You just gonna stand in the doorway while I'm undressed?" The dark haired boy asked after a few moments, his signature uninterested tone never failing to make me feel stupid. 

"S- sorry." I murmured, taking a small step into the room before closing the door behind me.

"Where's the rest of the team?" I asked, my eyes looking anywhere other than Kageyama. It's not like I've never seen him change, I've seen him change a number of times matter-of-fact, but never has he changed with just me in the room. The air in the room felt different—I found it uncomfortable. 

Kageyama shrugged, the muscles in his back flexing as his olive skin was hidden by a solid white t-shirt. "They left in a hurry trying to get some special meat buns Coach Ukai's mother prepared or something, I'm not sure." Kageyama then turned around, his school attire hanging loosely off of him as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

He then took a few steps towards me, my eyes that were trained on the ceiling came crashing down onto Kageyama's blue spheres as he closed the distance between us. His frame towered over mine, a shadow casted onto my face as his head blocked the fluorescent lighting.

We were close now, so close I had to press my back onto the door. I felt my face heat up once again against my will. Kageyama just looked at me, his expression devoid of all emotion before turning into a scowl.

"Oi, get out of the way I'm trying to leave. And are you gonna change or not? You smell disgusting." The insults brought me back to my senses as I clenched my fists to my sides.

"You stink too y'know?! Just because you changed doesn't make you smell any better." I retorted, my breath was wasted however since Kageyama tightly gripped my head and moved me to the side allowing him access to the door.

"Idiot." I heard Kageyama mutter under his breath before he left the room, the door closing with a resounding thud. 

I stood motionless for a few seconds as I tried to make sense of what just transpired. Why did it feel so weird to be alone with Kageyama? I had seen Kageyama shirtless many times but being alone with him—seeing how his muscles tensed with each of his movements—it made my stomach feel odd.. but in a good way. 

I shook my head and hastily began to change. "Your emotions are all over the place ever since we lost that game against Seijoh. You just need to focus on the Spring InterHigh." I thought to myself, ignoring the feeling in my stomach until it faded away.

~ THE NEXT DAY ~

It was mid-practice, the team decided to take a quick break before starting up again.

“Let’s go inside the school, I hear the baking club is giving out free goods.” Tanaka announced as he already made his way out, his stomach grumbling. Everyone except for Kageyama and myself seemed to head outside. 

Our team was used to Kageyama and I staying behind, our desire to practice never faltering. “I’ll grab you guys something!” Sugawara chirped as he too left.

“Let’s practice our deviant attack, this time do it with your eyes open.” Kageyama declared, already fishing a volleyball out of the bin. I hummed in approval and got into position beside Kageyama. 

Despite my many attempts I can’t seem to get that weird stomach feeling from the club room out of my head. It’s not like my nervous stomach aches where I feel like wanting to use the bathroom, it’s more pleasant—almost intoxicating. And it only happens when I’m alone with Kageyama. 

I must’ve been daydreaming because before I could react a volleyball landed square on my head causing me to fall on my feet. I clutched my head and whimpered a small “ow” before I saw Kageyama’s shadow loom over me.

“Yah, what do you think you’re doing huh? Stop daydreaming and focus.” Kageyama began to grab another ball without missing a beat. I shook my head and stood back up. 

“Maybe I’m just allergic to this annoying guy or something.” I thought before hitting one of Kageyama’s fast attacks. The sound of the ball slamming against the gymnasium floor echoed around the room. 

I grinned, staring at my hand and admiring the tingle I felt on my palm. Out of nowhere, I felt a weight place itself on my shoulders. Before I could say anything a sharp pressure was applied to both my shoulder blades. My eyes widened in realization, the emotionless dictator Kageyama was giving me a back massage.

“Your form looked a bit tense, did you do your stretches properly?” Kageyama asked, his voice lacking any sign of anger or irritation but also void of real concern. 

I stood frozen as I tried to wrap my head around what is happening. It felt like my whole body was on fire, his application of pressure feeling like a jolt of electricity. The massage was nothing special, it was actually quite awkward and wasn’t helping my muscles at all, but the fact that it was Kageyama doing it. His slender fingers trying (and failing) to relieve the tension from my body made me only more tense as I jumped away from him.

“H- hey idiot what do you think you’re doing? You tryna strangle me or something just because my form wasn’t up to par. W- who just gives someone a massage like that with no warning?!” The words tumbled out of my mouth as I pointed an accusing finger at Kageyama. 

His expression went from clueless to annoyed, “I only tried it because Sugawara did it with me and it helped my back, stop getting all worked up for no reason moron!” The dark haired boy exclaimed, crossing his arms in front of his chest and huffing. 

Damnit, I’m flustered again for no reason. Why in the hell is this annoying guy making me feel this way? 

The moment passed as fast as it began as the team came back to the gymnasium a minute later, their arms filled with various pastries and sweets. We practiced a bit more before calling it a day, a question lingering in my head the entire time. 

Once it was time to pack up I waited for the second years and my fellow first year teammates to leave the gym before I asked the third years students to hang back.

“What is it, Hinata?” Daichi questioned, genuine concern etched on his face. 

“Well I’m not really sure how to explain this..” I felt regret pool in my stomach as I failed to think of the right words to say.

“You see.. there’s this person and whenever I’m around them my stomach feels like it’s going to explode.” I explained. When my eyes met with the confused expressions of my upperclassmen I attempted to clarify, “But in a good way.. I’m just not sure what this feeling is.” 

“Ah, I see. You have a crush!” Sugawara stated, his mouth curling into a small smile.

“A CRUSH?” I bawled, my upperclassmen flinching at the loudness of my voice.

“Yeah we’ve all experienced them at least once. When you’re around a certain person you like your heart beats fast and it’s like butterflies are in your stomach.” Daichi added. He looked as though he was reminiscing about his own crush.

“Butterflies..” I repeated unbelievingly.

“I hope the girl you like can put up with that insane energy of yours.” Asahi commented, ruffling my hair a bit before the three of them began to make their way to the club room, yawning while uttering a quick “good luck with your crush” as they left.

I stood dumbfounded. Me, having a crush on someone like Kageyama? Impossible. How could I have feelings for an emotionless, mean king like him? There’s no way. There has to be another explanation.

As I made my way to the club room, racking my brain for any other explanation, I knew deep down that Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi were right. Come to think of it, I’ve always had ‘butterflies’ when I was around Kageyama. I just excused the feeling as me being excited about finally playing volleyball. 

But what am I supposed to do with this information now?


	2. rest stop

kageyama's pov

It was two days before the spring tournament began. The Karasuno volleyball team had already filed into the bus and were making their way to Tokyo. 

I watched the countryside through the window, the outside becoming blurred as the bus sped on. I closed my eyes, attempting to get some sleep before I felt something heavy against my arm. I opened my eyes to be greeted with Hinata's orange hair. I sighed before pushing the boy off me, watching in annoyance as his head lolled from one side to the other before leaning right back against me. 

I looked around, confirming that no one on the bus was looking at this ordeal and making fun of me for it. Luckily we were at the back of the bus and the seats were pretty high so no one could see us. I frowned, turning away from Hinata but allowing his head to rest on my arm. It's merely a business decision. If I were to wake him then I'd have to deal with his hyperactivity for the remainder of the ride. 

Out of curiosity, I snuck a glance at the sleeping figure. His usual expressive face now looked odd being lax and unresponsive. He looked less annoying, mostly peaceful. 

As I gazed at Hinata I wondered why he's been acting weird this week, weirder than usual. For about a week now he's been constantly blushing and fumbling around during practice, his spikes are still pretty good so I guess I don't have much to complain about. 

Maybe it's the presence of Yachi that's making him so flustered nowadays. I wonder if they're.. dating.. I'm not sure how this relationship thing works.

"Okay guys we're heading to a rest stop. Make sure to use the restroom before we get back on the road." Takeda announced causing the bus to murmur with voices as the students stirred awake. 

"Whaa—" Hinata hummed, sitting up in his seat while wiping his eyes.

"Can you move? I need to pee." I stated. Hinata annoyingly looked at me and pouted.

"Are we there yet?" He murmured, looking as though he were about to go back to sleep. 

"No dumbass, we're at a rest stop." I rolled my eyes at Hinata's dazed expression before I decided to just climb over the boy. I propped both my hands over his head before swinging one leg over his seat. Before I could swing my other leg I momentarily looked at Hinata. The orange glow from the setting sun illuminated the dark bus but failed to mask the pink blush creeping across Hinata's face. His mouth opening and closing as though he were trying to say something but couldn't while his hands stood frozen in front of chest.

"Now you're awake." I hissed, turning my head to eye Yachi who was snickering in her seat. 

When she saw me glaring at her she immediately ceased looking in our direction. "S- sorry.. Hinata just looked funny, that's all." I heard a faint groan from Hinata when Yachi said this. I concluded that Hinata became flustered when Yachi was around, he must like her or something.

I turned back to Hinata with a frown on my face before I swiftly swung my other leg past his lap. I didn't hesitate to walk out of the bus, finally greeting the chilly winter air. I was glad I was out of that stuffy bus with those two, at least I don’t have to hear anymore of Hinata’s blubbering. 

So Hinata finally has a crush. I don’t really care about it, as long as it doesn’t interfere with volleyball or else I’ll beat that moron right in front of his little girlfriend. 

hinata's pov

My body felt paralyzed as I felt Kageyama's strong thighs against my lap—he was practically straddling me! Do I look dumb? I feel like I look dumb. My face is on fire for the thousandth time this week. 

Unexpectedly, I heard a small snicker to my left. Both Kageyama and I turned to see Yachi trying trying her best to snuff out her laughter as she eyed the two of us. Kage must've give her a death stare because she quickly faced forward in her seat, her expression now remorseful.

I didn't register Yachi's apology as I tried to calm my beating heart. Before I knew it Kage was facing me, a frown etched on his face before he pulled himself off of me. Without looking back he walked off the bus leaving me with a grinning Yachi. 

"You had a bad dream or something, Hinata-kun? You woke up so flustered." Yachi questioned, her head leaning towards me. 

I felt the heat leave my face as I looked at Yachi, "Wha- What? No nothing like that." I replied, watching the window as Kageyama stood outside for a second. He seemed to take a big inhale before he exhaled, a white cloud leaving his mouth and dissipating quickly into the air. 

Kage began to make his way to the bathroom to which I began to rip off my seatbelt and the blanket that was causing my body to overheat. "You must really need to use the bathroom Hinata-kun." Yachi observed, watching as I struggled to untangle myself from the blanket. Something about her tone was oddly knowing and it caused me to feel uncomfortable. 

"Uhh.. yeah.." I replied before finally being able to stand from my seat. "I'll be back in a bit." I told Yachi before running out of the bus. I wasn't sure what had me moving with such urgency, it's not like I needed to use the restroom. Something just compelled me to find Kageyama.

"Tell him." I thought, "Tell him about the butterflies." As I made my way to the boys restroom I was abruptly stopped by a tall figure, my head bumping against their hard chest. 

"Watch where you're going stupid." Kageyama scolded, flicking my forehead harshly.

I held one hand to where Kage hit me and hissed in pain. I didn’t let it bother me as I spoke, "K- Kage there's something I need to tell you." My heart spiked when I saw Kageyama's stoic expression shift into one of knowing. Did he already know? Am I really that bad at hiding my emotions? What didn’t he say anything sooner?

"There's no need to tell me, I already know. I don't care about your little crush on Yachi as long as it doesn't affect your volleyball performance." He said matter-of-factly, as though he was all knowing. 

My expectant expression turned to one of confusion as I put both my hands up in defense. “WHA-? N- NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! YOU MISUNDERSTAND! YOU SEE—" Kage scowled at me as I spoke, his hand coming down to hit the side of my head. 

"IDIOT STOP YELLING WE'RE NOT THE ONLY ONES OUT HERE!" How ironic. 

Both Kageyama and I froze as Daichi appeared beside us, his face hooded by a shadow. In a low, menacing voice he uttered, "Why don't we all stop yelling and get back on the bus." 

To which Kageyama and I replied, "Yes sir!" Both of us racing back to the bus in fear. 

The rest of the ride to Tokyo was quiet with Kageyama facing the window, not speaking a word to me. It was normal for Kageyama to limit his interaction with me to a minimum but with my newfound crush I found the silence painful. 

Kageyama really thinks that my crush is with Yachi. Gosh, how'd he get that impression? Is it really that weird to like a boy? No it's not weird to like a boy it's just weird to like Kageyama. Why did my first crush have to be with this mean beanpole?

A little while later we all exited the bus, most of us excited to be here in the big city. Our living quarters weren't bad either, it was a step up from the volleyball camp we went to. 

"Okay we're gonna start showering, the first years are going first." Daichi announced to which Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood up. I sat quietly, eyeing my bag of clothes before I felt a slight shove. 

“Yah, we’re showering first.” Kageyama told me simply before leaving with the rest of the first years. 

I had heard Daichi perfectly but I knew what was going to be in store for me. With a shaky hand I grabbed my towel and clothes and walked to the community showers. My stomach dropped when I realized there were no curtains to separate the showers. The dank room only consisted of tiled floors, wooden benches, and about 5 showers spread evenly throughout the room. 

I noted that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were already showering, Kageyama being no where in sight. I hesitantly undressed, as though Kage was going to jump out of nowhere and start beating me up for no reason. 

I then began to shower, the other two in the showers with me had already finished. Towels wrapped around their waists as they used a smaller towel to dry their hair. 

“See you, Hinata!” Yamaguchi waved as he and Tsuki left. I huffed, soaking my hair with the warm water.

“I wonder where Kage is.” I thought before a deep voice filled the room.

“Sorry I had to use the restroom real quick.” Kageyama said as though he could read my thoughts. 

I didn’t turn around to face him as I kept scrubbing shampoo into my hair. “Idiot you better hurry up we only have a few more minutes in here.” I warned, my ears listening intently as I heard shuffling from behind my back. 

“I know, dumbass.” Kageyama retorted, the sound of water hitting the baby blue tiles letting me know that he began to shower. From the sound of the water I could tell that Kage chose the shower directly opposite of mine, of course he would.

I tried my best to remain subtle as I snuck a glance behind me. Luckily my eyes weren’t met with his piercing ones instead I was met with his tanned back. His muscles flexing just like they were in the club room however this time the water seemed to flow down every cranny his back would create. If I peered a little more I could see Kageyama’s distorted reflection on the shower head. The water running over the hills of his tanned abs and down..

“OI!” I heard someone yell from just beyond the community shower door causing me to jump and quickly look forward. It sounded like Coach Ukai. “Second years are about to get in the showers so you all better wrap it up.” 

Both Kage and I shut off the showers. My eyes trained to the floor as I wrapped my towel around my waist. Of course I had to make it weird and spy on my fellow teammate. I’ve seen him shower before, why am I making it so weird? 

“Hinata.” I heard Kageyama’s voice say to which I swiftly looked up. Did he always say my voice like that? Why does it make the butterflies in my stomach flutter around? 

“Y- yes?” Shit I sound too enthusiastic, even for me. 

He looked at me oddly before looking at my feet. “Your bag is getting wet.” I squinted in confusion before looking down and seeing my bag sit innocently in a puddle of water.

“Ah, I must’ve dropped it without realizing.” I sighed, hurriedly picking my bag up.

“Pay more attention next time.” Kage said in an attempt to be cool as he left.

“Pay more attention next time.” I mocked in a high pitched voice. I was relieved Kageyama left, my heart could finally relax. 

Mr. Takeda had told us on the ride over that we were going to be having a practice match with Nekoma tomorrow, a day before the spring tournament. I just hope I can get.. whatever is going on with me.. under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy ! sorry for all the pov changes :(

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this chapter lmk <3


End file.
